bloody paws and salty tears
by kougas woman
Summary: REPOST! just a short story about sesshomaru's pain when he was growing up please R+R!


Bloody paws and salty tears  
  
Kouga's woman  
  
Disclaimer: yah. Not mine,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a summer day, but the suns light seemed to be clouded over by feelings of rage. A huge dog was running through a field, its beautiful white coat was stained by Earth and blood. It was Larger in size then any normal dog, possibly about the size of a full-grown horse. Its large paws ripped up the earth as it ran. The dogs run soon slowed to a trot, then a walk, short after he collapsed in the grass. He was breathing hard, His huge chest rising and falling as he gaped for air. He had been running all day and now the sky was washed by the colors of the early sunset. The dog just lay there on his side; his ruby eyes stared off into nothing, his tong hanging from the side of his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
His paws ached from running, running for as long as he could. They were raw and tender. He licked them and it stung, he closed his red eyes and rolled over onto his back. Watching the sunset. A low growl grew inside him, deep and powerful. His body then began to change, he shrunk a good deal. Now in place of the dog lay a boy dressed in white. His golden eyes were hard from anger and disgust. His fists were clenched, his fingers strangling the grass intertwined in them. His long white hair swirled around him; stripes of red came from behind his pointed ears and cut into his cheeks, a moon on his forehead. He looked to be about age fourteen at the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn" Anger grew inside him as he tightened his fists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn him! WHY!" He shouted to the ever-darkening sky. The young Sesshomaru dug his clawed fingers into the earth, "Damn" The soil begin to melt, the grass and pebbles disintegrated as the poison seeped from his claws.  
  
  
  
  
  
'DAMN IT!" His voice was clear and loud, thundering around the field and retuning to him in the form of an echo. He sat up strait Brushing his hair from his face with his claws he laid back down again. His mind was racing, blood pounded in his ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could he have done this?!" he thought "How could someone so great as MY FATHER do this? The bastard! And of all things! A MORTAL WOMAN?!" Salty sears of hatred and anger slowly rolled down the boy's cheeks. Picking up a large rock in his slender hand he threw it as far as he could, it landed not to far off. Sesshomaru hated it, he hated the whole idea, and it was real, it wasn't like he could just wake up, it had truly happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I hate them" he growled, his face now twisted with rage. "I hate humans.I HATE THEM ALL!" he hurled another rock into the night, the stars twinkled in the distance but Sesshomaru didn't even notice they were there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Earlier that day Sesshomaru had been waiting for his father to come home, He had been playing with some rocks, making them skip over each other like tidily winks He was winning the game. But then again he was playing against himself. He turned around too see his father with some one he had never seen before. He hair was long and black, she was dressed elegantly, and she was talking to Sesshomaru's father. They stood to close to be just friends, then Sesshomaru noticed something, this woman was. She was. HUMAN. This is when Sesshomaru noticed something was wrong, he knew what had happened, he could tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
The demon boy tried his best to hold back his tears. His body trembled. The woman was going to have a child. Sesshomaru learned later from his father that the child was going to be Sesshomaru's little brother or sister. He was shocked, but he had the feeling earlier that something like this would happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****End flashback****  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. The cold wind rushed over him, his body shivered in the night's breeze. He kept reminding himself that Inuyasha was only his half brother. That the same tainted blood that ran through him didn't run though Sesshomaru as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The demons Golden eyes shot open, the scene disappeared as he felt something pulling on the sleeve of his kimono, he looked down, it was Rin Chan who had snapped him out of the memory.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru saaaaaaaaaamaaaaa" she wined. Sesshomaru gently removed her hands from his sleeve but said nothing. Rin was getting Impatient so went to go ask Jaken for what she needed as Sesshomaru, the mighty demon lord fought to hold back his tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
==  
  
  
  
  
  
One shot, this is the end, I'm not continuing, please review! 


End file.
